ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager
Star Trek: Voyager first aired in in 1995 and is set around the same time as TNG and DS9 (year 2371). The overall storyline revolves around the crew of the [[U.S.S. Voyager|U.S.S. Voyager]], who are stranded on the far side of the galaxy (the Delta quadrant, 75,000 light years from Earth) and struggling to make their way home. Although the story begins with the Starfleet and Maquis crew members at odds with each other, the crew eventually forms a very close family unit. The series ran for seven years and is chronologically last, ending in 2378. Characters Main Characters Captain Kathryn Janeway Kathryn Janeway (Kate Mulgrew) is the captain of Voyager. After being responsible for her ship and crew being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, she is committed to getting them home and is very protective of them. She has a tendency to be reckless if she believes she can achieve something by it, such as a way home. She dislikes time travel, but frequently encounters it. She plays an important role in rehabilitating Seven of Nine, and has faced down the Borg more times than any other Starfleet captain and come out (relatively) unscathed. She is also shown to have a fondness for coffee. In fanfiction, she is most commonly paired with Chakotay, Seven of Nine, or Q, while Janeway/Coffee is a popular crack pairing. In badfic, she may give command of the ship to a Sue, likely her uncanonical daughter, or one of the above pairings will be written badly. Commander Chakotay Chakotay (Robert Beltran) is the first officer of Voyager, formerly the captain of the Maquis ship Val Jean. He took the position of first officer after the original first officer died in the transition to the Delta Quadrant. He plays an important role in helping the Starfleet and Maquis crew work together, since he was a Starfleet officer before becoming part of the Maquis. His personality is calm and composed, helping to balance out Janeway's occasional recklessness. He is also unique among (human) Star Trek characters because he has a clearly defined religion, an unnamed Native American spirituality. In fanfiction, he is often paired with Janeway or his canonical partner, Seven of Nine, though Janeway/Chakotay is much more popular. There is also the occasional pairing with Tom Paris, though the heterosexual pairings are more common. In badfic, he may be the father of Janeway's Suvian daughter. He is also a common Lust Object, but this usually manifests as Janeway being Sued. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok Tuvok (Tim Russ) is the Vulcan security officer aboard Voyager. Like all Vulcans, he is logical and practical. However, he was capable of infiltrating Chakotay's Maquis ship, and unlike most scientific Vulcans he seems at ease commanding security officers. This may be put down to his age and experience - he has a wife and children back on Vulcan. He has a long-lasting friendship with Captain Janeway, often advising her. Neelix enjoys needling him, calling him "Mr. Vulcan" and trying to get him to crack. Unlike Spock, Tuvok is full Vulcan, and therefore less likely to crack. In fanfiction, he may be paired with Janeway, though it is uncommon. In badfic, he rarely appears, but if he does, the Suethor tendency to write Vulcans OOC is in full force. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres B'Elanna Torres (Roxann Dawson) is the half-human, half-Klingon chief engineer of Voyager. Her mixed heritage leads her personality to vacillate between "intellectual engineer" and "volatile Klingon". She was expelled from Starfleet Academy due to her inability to control her temper, and joined the Maquis. Like Chakotay, her placement in a high-ranking position was important to helping the Maquis and Starfleet crew integrate. Eventually, she adjusted to Starfleet. She and Tom Paris had belligerent sexual tension early in the series, and eventually dated, married, and had a daughter, Miral. In fanfiction, she is most often paired with her husband, Tom Paris, though pairings with Chakotay, Seven of Nine, or Janeway are not unheard of. In badfic, a pairing with her will be written badly. Lieutenant Tom Paris Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) is the helmsman of Voyager. A rebel, he quit Starfleet very early in his career to join the Maquis - and was caught on his first mission. Janeway managed to get him out of prison for one mission, which happened to be when they got stuck in the Delta Quadrant. He was given the honorary rank of lieutenant, and piloted Voyager for the rest of the series. Besides being a skilled pilot, he is a competent medic, and helps the Doctor in sickbay (much to both's chagrin). He and B'Elanna Torres had belligerent sexual tension earlier in the series, but eventually dated, married, and had a daughter, Miral. In fanfiction, he is most often paired with his wife, B'Elanna Torres, though pairings with Janeway, Harry Kim, and Chakotay are not unheard of. In badfic, a pairing with him will be written badly. The Doctor The Doctor (Robert Picardo) is an Emergency Medical Hologram, designed to be used only in extreme scenarios. However, when all the medical staff were killed on the way to the Delta Quadrant, he was activated to take their place. His originally emergency programming gave him a brusque bedside manner and a significant amount of sarcasm. With Kes's help, he became more compassionate, and with his mobile emitter he was able to leave sickbay. He expanded his programming to include singing, daydreaming, and command skills. He eventually became something of a mentor to Seven of Nine, as well as developing a crush on her. By the end of the series, he was working for the rights of holograms, having had to overcome prejudice himself. In fanfiction, he is paired with Seven of Nine, which is a more popular pairing than the canonical Chakotay/Seven. In badfic, he only appears to act in his capacity as doctor, and it is often ignored that things that would incapacitate the rest of the command crew wouldn't affect him. Ensign Harry Kim Harry Kim (Garrett Wang) is the operations officer. He is fresh out of Starfleet Academy at the beginning of the series, and is quite naive, attempting to always do things by the book. He becomes friends with Tom Paris, who is much more worldly, and eventually gains more experience. He is chronically unlucky with women, falling for ex-Borg Seven of Nine, a hologram, and various aliens that turned out to have plans against Voyager. In fanfiction, he is often paired with Seven of Nine or Tom Paris. In badfic, he is a common target for Mary Sues. However, this isn't as OOC as it could be, since he is usually unlucky with women. Neelix Neelix (Ethan Phillips) is a Talaxian trader Voyager takes aboard as a guide to the Delta Quadrant. He also becomes a chef, dealing with Delta Quadrant foods that Voyager's crew is forced to eat due to limited replicator power. He is cheerful and bubbly and the self-proclaimed "chief morale officer". However, his attempts to cheer people up don't go over well with some, particularly Tuvok, who he calls "Mr. Vulcan". He also enjoys taking care of children, and becomes Naomi Wildman's godfather. In fanfiction, Neelix is paired with his canonical girlfriend Kes. In badfic, he is the subject of much ridicule, even inspiring fics where the rest of the main cast conspire to kill him. Kes Kes (Jennifer Lien) is an Ocampa who comes aboard Voyager with her boyfriend Neelix. Her race was highly dependent on a lifeform they called the Caretaker, living in a controlled environment without much room for personal or societal growth. After escaping and coming aboard Voyager, she began to tap into her race's full potential, learning advanced medicine very quickly in order to help the Doctor in sickbay and experimenting with advanced telepathic and telekinetic powers. Eventually, her powers became too unpredictable, and she left the show in the fourth season to ascend to a higher plane of existence. In fanfiction, she rarely appears because most fanfiction is set later in the series, after she leaves. The fanbase is split over her departure, and Kes vs. Seven of Nine is hotly debated. Fics that do feature Kes usually pair her with her canonical partner Neelix, or Tom Paris (who she had some flirtations with, and married in an alternate future of one episode). Kes is somewhat prominent in AU fics, where authors examine how the journey might have unfolded had certain characters remained onboard for the duration of the show; with Kes being the most well-known character to be "written off," she is a first choice for AU authors to bring in. Seven of Nine Seven of Nine (Jeri Ryan) is a Borg drone who was liberated from the Collective. Assimilated as a young child, she has little memory of her life as a human and, consequently, has a difficult time adjusting to living among humans. She is incredibly blunt and socially oblivious, and carries over Borg traits such as a desire for efficiency and immense intelligence. She becomes more and more human as the series goes on, helped by many members of the crew, particularly Janeway and the Doctor. In fanfiction, she is paired with almost everyone: Janeway, the Doctor, Harry Kim, and her canonical partner, Chakotay are all fairly common. Janeway/Seven and Doctor/Seven are the most popular. Fics focusing on her canonical relationship with Chakotay are often dedicated to giving the relationship the development and explanations it never had onscreen. In badfic, she will be in a badly written pairing, or be a Gary Stu's Lust Object. Other Characters Seska Seska (Martha Hackett) was a member of the Maquis aboard the Val Jean. She appeared Bajoran, but was later revealed to be a Cardassian spy. When she was exposed, she fled the ship and allied herself with the Kazon. She was clever and managed to wrap the Voyager crew around her finger multiple times. She particularly manipulated Chakotay, playing off of their past relationship. In the season three premiere, she died from an rigged console overload. However, she appeared later in time travel and holodeck episodes. She rarely appears in fanfiction due to only appearing for the first three seasons. Most of the fic she does have focuses on the effects of her relationship with Chakotay. Badfic writers tend to forget she existed. Icheb Icheb (Manu Intiraymi) is a Borg teenager rescued by the Voyager crew when he and other children were separated from the Collective and deemed unworthy of re-assimilation. While the other children went back to their families, his family rejected him, so he stayed aboard Voyager. He regards Seven as something of a mother, and sacrificed a key Borg implant to save her life. He showed great aptitude for science, and started taking Starfleet Academy courses during the last season. In fanfiction, he may be paired with Naomi Wildman or Q Junior (see Q, below). He and Naomi play a major role in fics that explore the idea of Voyager as a generational ship. Unless, of course, they are upstaged by Janeway's daughter. In badfic, Icheb is something of a Lust Object, due to be an attractive male around the age of the average fanbrat. Q Also see his section on the Star Trek: The Next Generation page. Q (John de Lancie) is an omnipotent being who enjoys observing and meddling with humanity. However, by the time he gets to Voyager, he is a bit more subdued, having begun to respect humanity more (possibly due to Picard's influence). He openly flirts with Janeway, and tried to get her to mother his child. She refused, and he mated with another member of the Q Continuum and had a son. Since all the Q Continuum are called Q, his son is usually referred to as "Q Junior" or "q". In Voyager fic, Q is paired with Janeway, and his "family life" is explored. Despite appearing in only one episode, his son is a popular character. In Voyager badfic, he plays many of the same roles he does in TNG badfic, only with the added point of his son, who manifests in human form as an attractive teenage boy. Naomi Wildman Naomi Wildman (Scarlett Pomers) is the daughter of an ensign aboard Voyager, Samantha Wildman, who was pregnant before they got stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Naomi was the first child born on Voyager (during first season), and grows up through the course of the series. Several members of the crew take care of her - Neelix is her godfather, and she takes classes with the Doctor. She also develops an unlikely friendship with Seven of Nine, due to their similar lack of enthusiasm for getting back to Earth. In fanfiction, she is paired with Icheb, generally in fics set after the series finale or in an AU where Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant longer. In badfic, she is upstaged as token child by a Suvian daughter of a canon, or is simply forgotten about entirely. Ensign Vorik Vorik (Alexander Enberg) is a Vulcan ensign. Like most Vulcans, he is logical and calm. He is young, though, and sometimes comes across as more emotional than other Vulcans. His most notable episode was "Blood Fever", where he went through pon farr. In fanfiction, he will never live down his pon farr episode, as most fanfiction centers around him recovering from the experience, possibly with B'Elanna's help, sometimes leading to Vorik/B'Elanna. In badfic, he is subject to the Suethor tendency to write Vulcans OOC, and is a moderately popular Lust Object, like other Vulcans. Ensign Suder Suder was a Betazoid ensign who, unlike most Betazoids, lacked psychic abilities and was a serial killer until Tuvok mind-melded with him and he tried to repent but died. Badfic writers tend to forget he existed. Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi Mezoti (age eight), Azan and Rebi (twins about twelve years old) are the other Borg kids rescued along with Icheb. They are good friends with Icheb and Naomi and eventually moved in with an alien family. Badfic writers tend to forget they exist. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * "Anomaly," Agents Tawaki and Melpomene (DTO) * "A New Beginning" (alternative link), Agents Tasmin Haynes and Emma Julia (DMS - Doctor Who/''Torchwood'') * "Star Trek Voyager Love and War," Part 1, Part 2, Agents Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan (DTE) * "Tom Paris is NOT a Wimp" Agents Sedri and Iza (DMS) Category:Continua Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek